Crossover in YGO and so on and so fort
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: What will you get if Animè like YGO get a warphole sending one or two Animè characters in one Animè to the other Animè? Mayhem! The title saids it all, folks, so nothing to explain. Chapter 1: Kaiba was warped into Digimon World creating mayhem upon it.


**Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh, Poke'mon and so on so forth…**

By: Saiyukigallie

Hi!!! Saiyu here! Don't ask where did I get this idea, but just for you to know, this will be a mix-up so don't expect more from me! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!… Ehem! Sorry 'bout that. ; Me so witty today, ne minna! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any other over-all mentioned animès I've mentioned, but I did (NOT!) own this (or some sort… go figure!) Fanfic. R&R, pls!!! If you noticed, I'm going to add some over-all mentioned Anim's like _Digimon_, _Gensomaden Saiyuki_, _Beyblade_, _Get Backers_, and so on (Each animè will have some OC, but hey! Even Yu-Gi-Oh! Has an OC, like Kaira Kinogou.).

Also, I'll also pop out in some unexpected places in a certain (Ok, MOST!) times, either helping the YGO casts, OR making them as miserable and down rotten as any other troubled animè possible (Any other author wanna help w/ my plan, pls. review. Also, if you want to be included or share some Ideas w/ me in here, just ask! I won't mind sharing some experiences w/ me, that's all.)

Well, there you have the introduction! If this is posted in the , well… R&R. And I'll try my best to post-up some chapters ASAP! Sank ya!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Uno (one):**

**Seto Almighty!!!**

**(Animè Victim #1, Digimon)**

**Domino High school, Dismissal time…**

Joey: Finally, I thought we'd never going home!

Tristian: You can say that again!

Téa: Oh Joey, for everyone's sake, please shut up!

Kaira: Uhm…guys, can I ask a question?

Yugi: Something wrong, Kaira?

Kaira; Yeah, 'bout Kaiba…

Joey: what 'bout that freak?

Kaira: …see, he hasn't bugged us for almost a day now and he's absent today.

Everyone: So?

Kaira: I called his office, you know! And the guard said that he wasn't there. I've asked Mokuba, thought.

Yugi: So, what'd he say?

Kaira: He's not home…

Joey: And why'd you want to look for him? Do you like him?

Kaira: and why do I fell in love in somebody like him? And another thing…

Joey: What?

Kaira: HE'S NOT MY BF!!!! IT'LL TAKE A GAZILLION MILLENNIUMS FOR ME TO FALL IN LOVE IN THAT STUPID GUY!!!!!!! Grrr…

Yugi: Whoah! Calm down, Kaira. I'm also a bit worried about him, too.

Kaira: **Calms down** Oh, never thought of that…

Saiyu: **Pops out from nowhere** Hi!!!!! **In a hyperactive mode**

Everyone: **Shocked** who are you?

Saiyu: Hi! I'm Saiyu I'm the author of this story!

Yugi: Isn't Kazuki Takahashi's the one who owned 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'

Saiyu: Yah, but this is a fanfic, not a real animè. Duh!!!

Everyone: Oh…

Saiyu: Anyway, back to business! I know where your friend ---

Joey: ---He's not our friend, only Yugi's!

Saiyu: Oh! Anyway, I know where he is.

Yugi: Really?

Saiyu: Yes!

Kaira: Where?

Joey/Tristian: I knew you're mad about him!!!

Kaira: **Veins pop out** I'm going to kill you…

Téa: Calm down, Kaira-chan.

Kaira: Fine!!!

Saiyu: Have you ever heard 'Digimon'?

Kaira: Oh, oh…I have!!!

Saiyu: Really?

Kaira: Watch it many times.

Saiyu: Good. 'Key guys, guess you've got yourselves a Digimon-addict tourist here, so no problem-o!

Téa: What are we waiting for? Let's go!!!

Everyone (except Saiyu): RIGHT!!!

Saiyu: Wait!

Tristian: What now?

Saiyu: Uhm… I was expecting you'd said that! Anyway, one question.

Everyone: What?

Saiyu: **In an offensive mood** HOW CAN YOU GO TO THE DIGIMON WORLD IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?

Yugi: Come to think of it, how?

Saiyu: Good question, Yugi. Maybe I can help!

Joey: And transportation?

Saiyu; No need! Since I'm an author, I can pop out almost anywhere I want using, Drum Roll, Pls!!!

**Brrrrrrrrrrmmmm…**

Saiyu: … My handy-dandy Teleporter!!! **Shows a Digivice-like machinery** this baby takes me anywhere I wish to w/ a simple click. Easy as A-B-C, forget 'bout A to B, Skip to C thing…

Everyone: **amazed** Ooh…

Saiyu: Of course, I have a warning since we're going at a rural place.

Everyone: What?

Saiyu: You see, I've just got a report from some authors that warp holes started popping out in every animè either sending some unlucky animè characters from various animès (i.e. Saiyuki) to the other animè shows (i.e. YGO) like what happened to Kaiba.

Téa: So then what?

Saiyu: and it would take them **Counts fingers** a week for that same warp hole to come back at the same place. Usually, the warp hole will only last up to 10-15 minutes. Another reason for those is for no apparent reason at all! that's the only thing I know from them.

Yugi: I see. Oh, come to think of it, how's Kaiba?

Saiyu: Oh Ra!!! Those poor Digimons! They might hurt because of Kaiba's insanity

Kaira: or worst, made them into cards!!!!! **Freaks out**

Saiyu: Actually, he did to some.

Kaira: **Calms down** Oh…

Joey: …(How IS he doing in there? Hmmm…)

**Digimon World; Native Forest**

Kaiba: Damn, where am I?

Accidentally met up w/ the Digidestined

Kaiba: Who are you?

Taichi: Who are you?

Yamato: Hey Taichi, who's he?

Sora: Is he a Digimon?

Takerou: doesn't look like it.

Mimi: Man, he's Handsome for a Digimon!!!

Kaiba: **Pissed off** Man, what are you talking about? My name is Seto Kaiba, and I'm not a what-you-called 'digimon'!!! And where am I?

Joe: You're in Native Forest.

Kaiba: What Native Forest? There's no Native Forest in Domino City!

Mirramon: Didn't you know? You're in Digimon World.

Kaiba: W-What?

Gomamon: You heard her. This isn't the real world anymore!

Kaiba: You mean… (Isn't this the show Kaira always watched after school?)

Agumon: That's right!

Kaiba: **Shocked** …

Biyomon: What's w/ him?

Yummi: I have no idea. How 'bout you, Mirramon, do you know him?

Mirramon: Well… **Thinks** …Uhm…. Dunno, I guess…

Hikari: Big brother, maybe he's just lost.

Taichi: Yeah, maybe you're right. Hey, why don't you come with us, whoever-you-are, for a while and maybe you might find your way

Mirramon: Uhm…actually, it's impossible to go back just like that.

Taichi: Sorry. So, are you coming?

Kaiba: No.

Takerou: Aw, why not?

Kaiba: Because I don't want to come w/ a bunch of kids w/ some stupid what-you-called "Digimons" and I won't make a damn out of it, so there!

Yummi: All right, but you're missing the fun, Kaiba

Kaiba: It's "Mr." To you!

Yummi: **flatly** all right, all right. Geez! **Walks away**

Kaiba: What's her problem? **Walks away when came back w/ a bunch of Numemons chasing him** AAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi: Oh my gosh! Palmon, Poison Ivy attack!!!

Palmon: POISON IVY!!!!!!!! **Attacks at the Numemons chasing at Kaiba and Numemons left**

Kaiba: Thanks.

Mimi: **Blushes** Gee…uhm…thanks! **Giggles**

Yamato: Ah, whomever you are, not to brag but you can't just tell her off just like that!

Kaiba: And why?

Yamato: Karma.

Kaiba: What?

Sora: Well…when every time somebody tell her bad things, she have a weird thing, say, she can use her willpower to karma someone. Sorry to say that but she's weird!

Yummi: I HEARD THAT!!!

Koushiro: I told you she can karma you.

**Digimon World; Tropical Jungle**

Joey: **Fell out from nowhere** OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi/Téa/Tristian: **Fell out from nowhere also** YEOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kaira: **Fell but safely lands** Oof! That wasn't that hard, is it?

Tristian: Oh, you can say that again! **In a irony tone**

Saiyu: **Appears out from nowhere** Oops, sorry!!! Ok, Digi-freak, where are we?

Kaira: **Stands up** by the looks of the surroundings and the Digimons, Where in Tropical Jungle.

Joey: Oh thanks, now do you know how can we get out?

Kaira: Uhm…

Saiyu: So, I have to go! Chaô!!! **Disappears**

Joey: Hey wait!!!!! WHAT ABOUT US???

Saiyu: Oh, don't worry!!! You have a week to find him! 'Sides, you have yourselves a Digi-fanatic to spare and a complete Game master to help. See ya!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Oh right, now I got it!!!

Kaira:

Joey/Tristian/Téa: O.o???

Yugi: She means Yami Yugi.

Everyone (Expect Kaira who is still grinning): Oh…

Kaira: Uhm…it's best to do that later, Yugi! Now let's go. I think the Digital Bridge is over there after we pass the other part of the forest. Oh, and before we go, the time here is different from the time in our world. See… **Shows her watch** …Time in our world is 24 hours, right?

Everyone: Um-hm!

Kaira: So, **Pulls out a time chart from her bag at the back**

Joey: **curious** Uh, where did that came from and where did you get that?

Kaira: I always bring a time chart whenever I go just in case either I need it for checking some time terms or just in case this day comes and some of you don't know 'bout time in here!

Tristian: Just get into the business, will you?!

Kaira: Ok! See, 1 min. in our world is equals to 1 hour in Digimon world, while 24 hours in here is to 24 mins. in there, which means it's one day already. So… **Does a computing process in a blackboard that comes out from nowhere in a genius mode**

Téa: Uhm…where did that came from?

Kaira **Ignores Téa's question** 7 days in our world is equals in 168… **continues computing** 168 days or 24 weeks, which is also… **Computes more** …also 7 months in here!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: Wow! How did you compute that?

Kaira: I have no idea! So, for us, since we're using our time back there, we still have so much time to find here. 'Sides, the island's small and I have a digimon in File city and I bet Jijimon's waiting for me w/ Yuugi-chan!

Everyone: "Yuugi-chan" ?!?

Kaira: Look, maybe Genei also in there. Maybe he can also tell us if he saw Kaiba. So, let's go!!!!!!!!!

Joey: Yugi, I think we'd better summon your yami and look for Kaiba Quick, before I loose my mind in her!

Kaira: I HEARD THAT!!!

**Digimon World; File City; Jijimon's House**

Jijimon: Ah… Kaira, It's so good to see you! It's been a long time since you played, my dear friend.

Kaira: Hi Jijimon! How's the Digimon World coming along?

Jijimon: Fine, just fine!

**Then Yuugi-chan, a Mamemon Digimon, Kaira's digimon partner, came**

Yuugi-chan: KAIRA!!!!!!!

Kaira: YUUGI-CHAN!!!

Joey: Oh boy…

Kaira: JOEY!!!

Joey: Sorry!

Tristian: Eh…sorry for destroying your touching moments w/ your digimon that makes us barf?

Téa: Shut up, Tristian!

Yuugi-chan: Oi, Kaira, who are they? Are they your human friends? Are they good? Are they like Analogman, who is bad?

All (expect Jijimon and Kaira who is smiling): …

Kaira: Yup, they're my friends, and no, they're not like Analogman, who is bad. They're good guys and we're looking for a certain guy who lost in here.

**Then, Genei appears out from nowhere**

Genei: Hi there!!!

Everyone (Expect Jijimon and Kaira): Aah!!!

Kaira/Yuugi-chan: Hi Genei!

Yugi: Is he the one you talked about a while… **looks watch** …what time is it now in here? In here, it's 5:00 PM.

Jijimon/Genei: It's night!

Joey: Wow! I didn't even notice how time flies!

Téa: I'll say…

Kaira: Anyway, Genei, how's the other digimon friends of mine especially the Digidestined?

Genei: Oh, they're fine!

Yuugi-chan: Cool!!!

Genei: Uhm…Mr. Mutou, I would really want to talk to your alter ego at this time, so can I?

Yugi: **Startled** Ah…how did

Jijimon/Yuugi-chan: **Points at Kaira**

Yugi: I knew it…

**Yugi shifts to Yami Yugi**

Yami: Ah…where are we?

Kaira: Oh, hi there!

Yami: Kaira, where are we, and… what's a Mamemon doing in here?

Kaira: Do you know 'Digimon'?

Yami: …Oh…

Kaira: See!!!

Genei: Anyway, I did see the Digidestined but I didn't see the boy you were talking about.

Joey: Really? Did he lost?

Jijimon: Actually, Airdramon told me a while ago that the boy is w/ the Digidestined and been chased a while ago by Numemons.

Joey: HA! Serves him right!!!

Tristian: Yeah!

Yuugi-chan: Do YOU even know what is a Numemon?

Yami: Uhm…why is your digimon named after Yugi?

Kaira: 'Coz of I think 'yugi' means game and we're in a game and I've already finished this game a billion times now w/o your help using Yuugi-chan and he's strong enough. Actually, I'm in 5th year in Digimon World and Yuugi-chan digivolved many times now! Actually, before he became Mamemon, he was a…uhm…

Yuugi-chan: …I was a Shellmon before I became a Mamemon, Kaira.

Kaira: Oh…Thanks, Yuugi-chan!

Joey: That was a long analogy.

Tristian: All we need to hear now is how you purchased this damn thing and then, we would be happy!!! **In a Irony sort of tome**

Téa: Tristian, Joey!

Yami: Eh…?

Kaira: Oh, boy!

Yami: So where are they?

**Then Airdramon came along w/ Birdramon and lands next to Jijimon**

Airdramon/Birdramon: Jijimon, we're here!!!

Jijimon: Ah…good, good!

Birdramon: Hi Kaira, Yuugi-chan! Friends?

Airdramon: **Points tail at Yami and the others**

Kaira: Hi you two!!! Oh, them, **Looks at Yami** Yeah, they're my friends! They're nice people, don't worry!

Birdramon: Hi, Genei!

Genei: Hey!

Jijimon: So, any news from the Digidestined?

Airdramon: All of them are heading to Great Canyon and in my opinion, the trench coat guy is with them.

Joey: Neo?

Téa: No! It's Kaiba.

Joey: Oh…

Jijimon: So, do you want to start already?

Kaira: Guys?

Joey: I don't want to spoil my fun, so I'm in!!!

Téa: We need to save Kaiba so, I'm joining too!

Tristian: If Joey's coming, so am I!

Yami: Well, since we have to save him and we are in a game, sure!!!

Kaira: **Jumps up and down** WAHOO!!! They're coming!!! What are we waiting for? Let's go!!!

Jijimon: Wait!

Everyone: ???

Jijimon: You can't go w/o a Digimon!

Joey: You mean…

Genei: Yup, you will each, have your own digimon, expect Kaira who had a digimon already who is in Ultimate stage.

Téa: Wow!!! Really?

Jijimon: Yes. Now, here we go!! **Casts a spell and 4 digimons appear in front of them** There we go! Now, you can name all of them.

'Agumon': Hi!!! You must be my partner?

Yami: Uhm…hi.

'Biyomon': Hi there!!! Nice to meet you!

Téa: Eh, hi! You too!

'Elecmon': Hey there! Friend?

Tristian: Uhm…yup!!!

'Gabumon': Hi!!!

Joey: …Ah, hi!

Jijimon: so, aren't you going to give them a name?

Joey: Unfair!!! Why does Kaira have a ultimate type while we only got a rookie type?

Kaira: Hey, when I first start this game, I also start w/ a rookie!

Jijimon: And she's already a Top Rate tamer while you are still a beginner.

Genei: Even Yami is still in beginner rate and he got a Agumon for a digimon.

Joey: I see…

Téa: I'm naming her 'Friendship Angel'!!!

Kaira: Ah, isn't that name too long?

Téa: Oh…then 'Angeling'!!!

Angeling: Nice name, Téa-chan!!!

Joey: Can I just name my Gabumon 'Red Eyes'?

Kaira: Uhm… too long.

Joey: 'Key, how 'bout…uhm…'Red Gabu'?

Kaira: He's not red.

Joey: Only 'Gabu'?

Gabu: I like that name, Joey!!!!

Tristian: Do you like the name 'Commando' Elecmon?

Commando: That would be great!!!

Yami: Hey Kaira, can you help me name him?

Kaira: How 'bout 'Slifer'?

Yami: Nice name! How 'bout it?

Slifer: Cool name, Yami-chan!!!

Yuugi-chan: Now that I have new friends, can we go, Kaira-chan?

Kaira: Genei, Jijimon?

Jijimon: You can go now!

Everyone: Yeah!!!

* * *

So, how's chapter 1? Does it make a diff? I hope you like this!!! Please R&R this for comments, if you want to be included, suggestions, or violent reactions!, as long as you tell this!!! Sank Ya!!!!


End file.
